Last Request
by NotTheBoyNextDoor
Summary: One-Shot. Kurt is terrified Blaine will leave him, but Blaine promises he is doing no such thing. Song: Last Request; Paolo Nutini. I own nothing.


**A/N: I needed tissues while writing this. Just saying.**

Last Request

Kurt lay in the middle of the bed, waiting for his husband to come and join him. Sure enough, the door cracked open and Blaine entered the room, a quiet smile playing across his lips. He went over to the speaker system and switched on the iPod before making his way over to the bed and his lover. The soft strains of Paolo Nutini filled the room.

_Slow down, lie down _

_Remember it's just you and me_

Blaine lowered himself onto the bed beside Kurt. "Hey there, sweetie," he mumbled into his husband's ear, his warm breath tickling Kurt's earlobe.

_Don't sell out, bow out_

_Remember how this used to be_

Kurt arched his back to try and make contact with Blaine's warm body. This was just how it used to be, the two of them and this slow, gentle loving, quietly exploring each other's bodies, despite one knowing the other as well as he knew himself.

_I just want you closer, is that all right?_

_Baby let's get closer, tonight_

Blaine began tracing his fingers all over Kurt's face and neck, pressing soft kisses against his forehead, the tip of his nose, his chin, each cheek…in each kiss Kurt could feel the love emanating from his husband; each kiss a reinforcement of the love they had vowed to share for eternity.

"Blaine…" he whispered, and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's thick hair.

"Shh, baby, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. I promised, remember?" Blaine murmured, and Kurt's eyes flickered shut as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

Blaine had indeed promised; Kurt remembered the day well. Blaine had taken him out for dinner at an expensive restaurant, and in the quiet of luxury their private booth, had taken both his husband's hands and told Kurt the news that shook his world.

"Baby…I have this condition."

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you,_

_Don't shrug your shoulders,_

_Lay down beside me_

This "condition", as Blaine had so elegantly put it, was a genetic disorder, which could potentially have a devastating effect on Blaine's quality of life.

"But babe, you have to understand...this is only a _potential _risk," Blaine had insisted. "I won't let you go on alone. I'm determined to beat this thing."

And he had, Kurt mused as Blaine began to lift up his shirt and place butterfly kisses across his chest and abdomen. Ten years later and they were still together, and hopelessly in love.

_Show I can accept that we're going nowhere,_

_For one last time let's go there,_

_Lay down beside me_

But Blaine had been growing distant in the last few days, disappearing for long periods of time and returning late in the evenings. When pressed for answers by Kurt, he was vague and yet so reassuring that everything was okay. The relationship had been tense and Kurt wondered if maybe Blaine was seeing someone else. Maybe Kurt had gotten too boring. Maybe Blaine was slowly saying goodbye.

But feeling Blaine's body entwined with his now, Kurt knew that wasn't the case. The two of them were too strong together; he remembered the words from all those years ago at McKinley, "they can't touch us or what we have."

And it was true. Kurt reached down and tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, pressing his own lips against the side of his lover's face.

"I love you, Blaine…" he whispered. "Please don't leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine assured him breathlessly.

_I found, that I'm bound,_

_To wander down that long way alone,_

_And I realised,_

_All about your lies,_

_But I'm wiser than the fool that I once was_

Kurt had seen the letter on the counter top one morning. It was addressed to Blaine and their solicitors' name was stamped across the envelope. Kurt frowned. Why would Blaine need a solicitor without telling Kurt? Was he filing for divorce? Kurt's imagination had gone into overdrive. He intended to ask Blaine as soon as he got home.

_I just want you closer, is that all right?_

_Baby let's get closer, tonight_

Kurt was brought out of his memories again as Blaine's bare skin now pressed up against his own. Kurt let out a gentle moan, and they rocked together, each revelling in the passion and heat between them.

"Kurt…I love you so much," Blaine moaned against Kurt's chest.

"Then why did you leave me, Blaine?" Kurt whimpered. "Why didn't you tell me what was wrong...?"

"I didn't want to hurt you…" he replied breathlessly. "I didn't want you to worry."

Kurt shook his head morosely. That was so typically Blaine; never wanting Kurt to be upset, even if it meant hiding the truth from him.

"But I didn't leave you, sweetie," Blaine reassured him, kissing the side of Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to arch his back in pleasure. Blaine was caressing his cheek, then his neck, then torso.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I love you." His body shook as he breathed in raggedly, trying to absorb as much of Blaine as possible. The smells, the sensations, everything that screamed _Blaine_. His Blaine. The Blaine that would hold him forever, love him forever, want him forever.

"You're the love of my life, Kurt."

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you,_

_Don't shrug your shoulders,_

_Lay down beside me_

They moved slowly together, touching and tasting and becoming so involved with one another they almost became one person. They were, in a way; two puzzle pieces complete only when together.

Their breaths grew more erratic as they brought each other to the brink of ecstasy. Crying out, Kurt reached out to Blaine and wrapped his fingers in his curls. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's ear and whispered again.

"You're the love of my life. I love you."

_Blaine…_ "Blaine…I love you."

The room was quiet as Kurt lay still in the bed, eyes closed. A single tear tracked down the side of his face as his breathing slowed and the oppressive darkness of reality returned.

"Why did you go, Blaine?" he whispered into the darkness.

_Show I can accept that we're going nowhere,_

_For one last time let's go there,_

_Lay down beside me._

* * *

Outside the bedroom door, seven-year-old Evelyn Anderson-Hummel listened to her daddy weep quietly, as she had done every day since her other daddy went to heaven. She sat by the wall, hugging her knees and closing her eyes.

"Watch over us, Daddy," she whispered. "I know you're an angel now."

**Review Please? xo**


End file.
